En apesenteur
by Morganeevans59
Summary: petite songfic sur la tré belle chanson de Calogero, JPLE, C ossi un UA. R&R svp!


EN APESENTEUR

petite song fic sur mon couple préféré: James et Lily. c'est en même temps un UA car James et Lily ne sont pas des sorciers, juste de simples Moldus. c'est ma 1ere fic, alors soyez pas trop severs dans les reviews!bonne lecture!

Et mer! Je vais encore raté cet ascenseur de malheur! Vite, vite! En plus mon premier jour dans ce nouveau poste! Mais quelle idée aussi de me muter sans me dire à l'avance de venir plus tôt! Et je doit me taper une secretaire! Bon, soit dit en passant, j'ai toujours pas pris mon ascenseur! Miracle! Cette fille vient juste de rentrer dedans. Vite! Of juste à temps!

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

Je reprends ma respiration avec difficulté... C'est vrai qu'un sprint de bon matin, dans le hall de l'immeuble... Ca le fait pas! Je regarde attentivement ma 'voisine'. Je la connait pas, elle doit être nouvelle. Elle se retourne vers moi et mon souffle se coupe. Elle est tout simplement magifique. De long cheveux d'un roux éclatant, des yeux émeraude brillant dans la douce lumière du matin... Ni petite, ni grande, ni maigre, ni grosse, juste parfaite. Je vois ses lèvres qui bouge, elle me parle mais je n'entend rien, je suis aveuglé par sa beauté. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, pour reprendre mes esprits. Elle repete:

- Vous allez à quel étage?

**Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme**  
**Alors**

En plus, d'être belle, elle a une voix charmante, envoutante.

- Euh... 17eme...

- Comme moi! Vous savez je suis nouvelle, c'est mon premier jour ici...

Elle appuis sur le bouton et je sent l'ascenseur montant doucement. Je me retourne pour ne plus la voir car sinon je vais finir par lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser, la sentir contre moi... Olala, je dois vraiment me calmer, là. Pour decompresser un peu, je regarde l'écran montrant à quel étage nous nous trouvons. 5eme seulement.

**Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange **

La radio tourne en boucle cette chanson qui me trotine dans la tête... Et qui décrit parfaitement ce que je ressent en ce moment même. Je la chante silencieusement, bougeant à peine les lèvres.

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur **

Je me retourne pour voir cet ange de beauté. Elle se regarde dans le petit miroir installé sur l'une des cloisons, se passant les mains dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer. J'aimerais pouvoir faire de même, passer mes mains entre ses boucles rousses, tout en l'embrassant.

**Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le coeur juste au bord des yeux  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage**

Ca, je crois qu'on l'appelle le coup de foudre. Moi, James Potter, coureur de jupons international, tombe amoureux d'une fille parfaitement inconnue. Génial!

**Alors  
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage  
**

Pourvu que rien ne l'arrête, ça c'est clair! Oh non! On est dejà au 14eme... Bientôt la fin de notre petit voyage...

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur   
Dans cet ascenseur **

Je revoit ce qui s'est passé quelques secondes auparavant. moi qui rentre dans cet ascenseur de malheur, elle qui me regarde ave ses beux émeraudes à la place des yeux...

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

Je ne tient plus, alors je m'approche d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

- Quest-ce que vous faites?

Je lui repond le truc le plus con de tous les temps:

- Je t'aime.

Et je fais un truc encore plus con, je l'embrasse. Bizarement, elle se laisse faire, intensifie même le baiser. Nos lèvres dansèrent à un rythme fou, mes mains jouant dans ses cheveux de feu.

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures **

Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, ça serait génial! Une coupure d'éléctricité, ça serait suffisant... Son corps collé contre le mien faisait monter en moi se que mes hormones me dictait de faire. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant!

En apesanteur   
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur

Alors ça, ça serait le comble! Que quelqu'un monte dans l'ascenseur en ce moment precis. Vive les emmerdes si c'est ça! A regret, je détache mes lèvres des siennes mais la garde contre moi.

- Tu es fou!

- Oui, de toi!

Elle éclate d'un rire cristalin.

- Au fait, je suis James Potter, pour vous servir, dis-je en faisant une reverance.

Son fou rire reprit mais elle articula: "Lily... Lily Evans..."

- Alors, Lily, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir... Pour finir ce qu'on vient de commencer? Demandé-je avec un clin d'oeil charmeur, comme moi seul sait le faire.

Ses joues virent à la tomate en quelques secondes, je la trouve encore plus belle.

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur.**

- D'accord!

- Ting!

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, je laisse Lily sortir en première, la suivant de près. Soudain, je vois débarquer Sirius Black, mon chef et accessoirement meilleur ami.

- Ah, James! Te voila enfin! Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend! Ah oui! Je te presente Lily Evans, ta nouvelle secretaire... S'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de misères à celle là!

- Oh non! Ne t'inquiète pas! Repondit-je en passant mon bras autour de sa fine taille. Elle se laisse faire et pose même sa tête sur mon torse.

- Ouais... Je vois...

Alos, qu'il s'en va, je pose doucement mes lèvres contre celles de ma nouvelle petite amie.

- Je t'aime, nous murmurons nous en même temps...

FIN.


End file.
